Sir Mervyn
Sir Mervyn (known as Melvin in Dragon Warrior VII) is an elderly paladin who aided the Almighty in the fight against Orgodemir. However, before the final battle began, the Almighty sealed him away into the Hero Stone and was whisked away until he was needed again. Appearance Sir Mervyn is wrapped in chain mail from head to toe. He also wears the tunic similar to the other members of the Holy Order of the Almighty. He sports a bushy white moustache. Personality Being a warrior from a time long past, Sir Mervyn speaks in Early Modern English, which includes archaic constructions and older word forms such as thou and thee for a singular you, conjugating verbs as appropriate. Nevertheless, he is quite polite in conversation, including to his comrades. For example, he calls the Hero Master Hero and Maribel Miss Maribel. Sir Mervyn has a strong sense of duty which prevents him from walking away when someone else is in need, such as in the case of Nottagen. This is also coupled with his strong sense of justice and intense hatred of the Demon King's machinations. He also takes pride in his distinction as a direct servant of the Almighty. Sir Mervyn, so used to the fighting he endured, is fascinated by the present world and its relative peacefulness. He takes a keen interest in exploring past worlds and righting the wrongs of the past. Sir Mervyn is also slightly perverted, demonstrated when he wishes to see Aishe dancing. He, at least, has the decency to apologise for this. Biography Sir Mervyn had long fought with the Almighty against the Demon King, Orgodemir. He was a seasoned veteran of these battles. However, before the final battle began, the Almighty sealed Sir Mervyn into a stone against the latter's wishes. His reasoning was because the Almighty felt as though He would not survive the encounter with the Demon King. The stone, known as the Hero Stone, was sent far away from the battle. Sir Mervyn became a legend and is venerated as a hero. The Hero Stone lore became lost. However, through chance, Pike came into possession of the Hero Stone. He called it the Sizzling Stone because of the heat that radiated from it. Pike would subsequently try to pawn the stone off to the citizens of Estard thinking he would get rich quick, but they saw through his scheme and refused to buy it. He ultimately found a buyer in Bulgio, who paid an obscene amount of gold for it, knowing its true purpose. Bulgio knew that the Sizzling Stone was actually the Hero Stone and wanted to revive the Hero to be his servant. To do so, he had to climb the World's Tallest Tower and place the Sizzling Stone on the altar. Doing so would release Sir Mervyn from the seal. After Bulgio and the party release Sir Mervyn from the Hero Stone, he thanks them for doing so. Bulgio expresses some disappointment at Mervyn, who expected him to be more muscular or more refined. Bulgio allows Mervyn to go with the Hero and his party. Mervyn expresses his wishes to find out what happened to the world after the battle between the Almighty and the Demon King. After the party defeats the Demon Lord in the past, they set themselves on reviving the Almighty. With the help of the Roamers and Crispin, they are successful in doing so. The Almighty thanks the party and the Roamers for his revival and promises that the world will enter a new era of peace. Months pass by as Sir Mervyn works by the Almighty's side in the new Cathedral of Light, built on an island near Estard. However, Sir Mervyn notices a change in the Almighty. He sees that the Almighty is sealing away lands that are steeped in darkness. Being suspicious, he asks the Almighty why he is doing this and is instantly branded a traitor. Sir Mervyn escapes from the Cathedral and makes it to Buccanham. There, he uses MindSpeak, a telekinetic ability that allows a person to reach another and communicate with them mentally, to tell the Hero and the party what he uncovered at the Cathedral. Sir Mervyn explains that the Almighty has sealed all of the worlds that he deemed evil and Estard was one of them. He asks them to try and awaken the four elemental spirits, but they tell him that they are unable to go anywhere. Sir Mervyn realizes that in order for them to continue on their quest, he must find the Guiding Light in Buccanham. By himself, he makes his way to the Beacon, where the Guiding Light is burning. He mentally sends them the Guiding Light so the party can find the elemental spirits. After Estard and all of the lands are unsealed, Sir Mervyn inexplicably returns, giving the player the option of putting him in the final party against the Demon King. When the Demon King is defeated, the party is transported to the Divine Shrine. There, the descendants of the Holy Order of the Almighty thank the party for defeating the Demon Lord. Sir Mervyn elects to stay in the Divine Shrine. He thanks the party for helping him save the world. Spells Sir Mervyn starts out at level 19. He learns the following abilities naturally. Abilities Sir Mervyn can equip most swords and heavy armor. However, he is not a tank like the Hero. Sir Mervyn has an interesting set of skills when the player first acquires him. However, he is slightly better in magic than in physical attacks. So the player should choose classes with good magic boosts. In Disc 2, he is separated from the party in Coastal. He is unplayable until the player frees all of the elemental spirits. When he does, the player may choose to keep him in the party or trade him for either Maribel, Ruff or Aishe for the endgame. Gallery Dw7-melvin.jpg|Melvin's artwork for the VII PS version. DQVII3DS - Melvin v.2.png|Melvin's second artwork for the VII 3DS remake. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII party members